Drawing The End
by S2xBlizzard-AngelxS2
Summary: Amu has been cursed. She meets many people and grows to love them, but they always end up dying. When she meets Ikuto. She becomes desperate to find a way to break the curse. Will she be too late? Will she find a way to save the people dead? Some Tragedy.
1. Breaking Promises

**Here's my latest story! It's on my poll.**

**Vote for it if you like it. (****_If voting doesn't work tell me what you're voting for in your review or PM me :)_ )**

**It involves Tragedy, Romance, and some spiritually aspects.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>It all started on my sixteenth birthday . . . I cried the most that day. It started with a gift with no name on it besides mine. I didn't know who gave it to me, but it was a good gift. It was a pencil and a sketchpad. It scared me, though. When I touched my hands burned and suddenly I started drawing a face with such detail my parents asked who I was drawing. But I didn't even know.<p>

We were sitting in a café, my favourite one, and I looked across the street and saw the woman I was drawing.

What happened next you ask, well, I tell you one thing . . . You don't want to know.

She crossed the street and a transport truck came flying through intersection and ran the red light. No one noticed. I was frozen but my hands weren't. They erased the woman's face and redrew it with bruises and cuts. I haven't even seen the woman yet, but my hands know what she will look like.

"Stop!" My mom yelled at me she was terrified. She ripped the pencil from my hands and I stopped and everything came rushing back. I looked across the street and saw the woman about to cross the street. I stood up and screamed,

"Stop!" I pounded on the window.

She couldn't hear me. She crossed the street and the truck came through the intersection and the woman died. My parents looked at the picture and then at me, and then the picture and then my mom pulled out her cell phone.

The next day I was shipped off to an orphanage. Who knew the people I needed so much support from at a time like this would hate me. Or be too afraid to live with me. Do they think it was my choice to draw that woman? Do they think I caused her death?

I slept all day and the women taking care of me were really worried because I was the oldest orphan they had ever had. They pitied me and said something like, "It must be hard to know you were disowned." Do they actually think that makes me feel better? Oh, but wait it gets better. They continue and say, "At least if they got rid of you when you were a kid you could forget about them by the time you're this age. And it will be harder to find someone who wants such a damaged teenager." Who the hell are they? No, I mean it. I don't know their names. I wasn't paying any attention when they introduced themselves.

Well, anyway I was telling you I was sleeping. I had the weirdest dream I've ever had. A creepy woman's voice told me she could grant me a wish. I couldn't answer so she said she'd come back. I woke up and I was covered in sweat.

I walked down the stair and headed to the kitchen and saw there were about 30 other children half my age. How we all fit in this tiny house, I'll never know, but we did.

I've been here two days and the kids are really excited about something, especially, today.

"What's going on?" I asked and everyone stared at me like I had horns or a third eye or maybe both.

"She talked." They started to whisper, "She has a pretty voice. I wonder if she could sing us a lullaby."

"Ask her." Someone whispered to the boy.

"Um…" The boy blushed and fiddled with his worn out shirt.

"Yes?" I asked and got to my knees so I could see his face clearly.

"Could you sing us a lullaby tonight?" He looked away from me.

"I don't know." I teased.

"Oh, please." He whipped his head around and grabbed my sleeve.

"Please." Everyone started to beg.

"Guys, leave her alone. I can sing you a lullaby." The woman told them.

"She's a really bad singer." The boy clinging to my sleeve whispered.

I smiled and stood up. He let go of my sleeve, and waited for my answer, but I didn't give him one. The other woman taking care of us spoke.

"Get dressed in your nice clothes and prepare your rooms. Parents are going to come and look for their next child." She stated without a smile on her face. I'm going to call her 'witch' when I talk about her because she's a bitch, and she's really mean to the little kids.

"I don't have any good clothes." A little girl with long brunette hair cried.

"Then borrow someone else's." The witch commanded. I cringed more than the young girl. She ran upstairs and I followed.

"You don't have to bother." The witch told me, "There's no chance these parents will want you."

I ignored her and walked up and found the little girl being bullied by other girls.

"Excuse me." I called and captured their attention.

"Come with me." I told the girl with pigtails.

I went to my room in the attic and she follow. I pulled out all of my dresses.

"Pick one you like." I told her.

"They're too big." She told me.

I sat cross-legged beside her.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Ami." She said quietly.

"How old are you?" I continued to ask questions.

"Six." She said quickly.

"Pick one and I'll cut it and re-sew it so it will fit you." I told her with a smile. Her eyes suddenly became bright. She picked a dress with orange, pink, and yellow flowers decorating it. I sighed. This dress was made of silk and it was extremely difficult, for me, to cut it with fraying it.

"Is it okay?" Ami asked when she noticed I sighed.

"Yeah." I told her.

She smiled.

"Go to your room and wait. I'll bring it down." I told her, she nodded and slowly left.

I spent two hours cutting the fabric when I realized I didn't take and measurements. I sighed and stood up.

The further I walked down the steps, the louder the yelling became. I ran and followed the voice to the room Ami was bullied in. I opened the door. I saw the girls pulled at Ami's hair and the witch staring at them.

"Stop it." I demanded. The girls stopped and looked at me. Ami ran and hid behind my leg.

"She needs to grow a back bone." The witch sneered.

"She's six years old." I stood my ground, "She'll grow a back bone just from living in this dungeon."

The witch took a step towards me, but then the doorbell rang.

"They're here." The girls chimed and then glared at Ami.

"I guess you'll have to miss this one too." They smirked and ran down stairs.

I asked Ami what they meant, and she told me that last time parents came she couldn't find any good clothes and no one would let her borrow any so she had to stay up stairs. I sighed and brought her upstairs to my attic.

I spent ten minutes finishing the dress. She loved it and I thought it was my best work. It went to her knees and it had short ruffles as sleeves. I noticed her hair was ripped in some places. So, with her permission, I cut it and put it in little pigtails. When I was done I threw on jeans and a black blouse and walked down stairs with her.

"There you have it these are all our children." The witch stated without a smile.

"Pick anyone you like, Mrs. And Mr. Hinamori." The happier one chimed.

"What about, Ami?" The little boy from breakfast asked.

"She left yesterday." The witched said, "Remember."

Ami started to cry a little.

"Then why is she standing over there?" Another boy pointed to Ami as she hid behind me. The witch glared at me, but I only moved out of Ami's way.

"Who made your dress?" Mrs. Hinamori asked.

Ami pointed to me and I smiled.

They kneeled down in front of her and she hid behind me again. They smiled.

"Would you like to come home with us?" Mr. Hinamori asked.

She let go of my leg and stepped forward.

"Really?" she asked brightly. When they nodded, Ami smiled and walked closer to them.

When she hugged them, they were shocked.

They left with the witch to sign release papers. Suddenly Ami got really nervous.

"I'm I going to be okay?" She kept asking me.

"Yes." I answered finally and then the parents came back.

They told us they were going to come back tomorrow to pick Ami up. I immediately thought I should make her another dress.

After dinner I began to work on a new dress from Ami. I had her measurements memorized, so I chose a soft black material. And made a simply dress. I heard screaming again. I ran down stairs, but this time I ended up going to the boys' room.

"Are you going to singing?" He asked me. I sighed and nodded.

I opened all the room doors in the hall and then I sat in the middle of the hall.

I sang gently.

**(Lullaby By The Dixie Chicks)**

_They didn't have you where I come from_  
><em>Never knew the best was yet to come<em>  
><em>Life began when I saw your face<em>  
><em>And I hear your laugh like a serenade<em>

_How long do you want to be loved_  
><em>Is forever enough, is forever enough<em>  
><em>How long do you want to be loved<em>  
><em>Is forever enough<em>  
><em>Cause I'm never, never giving you up<em>

_I slip in bed when you're asleep_  
><em>To hold you close and feel your breath on me<em>  
><em>Tomorrow there'll be so much to do<em>  
><em>So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you<em>

_How long do you want to be loved_  
><em>Is forever enough, is forever enough<em>  
><em>How long do you want to be loved<em>  
><em>Is forever enough<em>  
><em>Cause I'm never, never giving you up<em>

_As you wander through this troubled world_  
><em>In search of all things beautiful<em>  
><em>You can close your eyes when you're miles away<em>  
><em>And hear my voice like a serenade<em>

_How long do you want to be loved_  
><em>Is forever enough, is forever enough<em>  
><em>How long do you want to be loved<em>  
><em>Is forever enough<em>  
><em>Cause I'm never, never giving you up<em>

_How long do you want to be loved_  
><em>Is forever enough, is forever enough<em>  
><em>How long do you want to be loved<em>  
><em>Is forever enough<em>  
><em>Cause I'm never, never giving you up<em>  
><em>Is forever enough<em>  
><em>Cause I'm never, never giving you up<em>

I walked around to the rooms and quietly shut their doors and then headed to my room to fall asleep. Even after singing a gently song, I still had the nightmare of a woman asking for a wish. I didn't have one in mind at the time, and she told me she'd come back. I woke with sweat on my forehead again. I sighed and decided to have a shower. I walked down stairs to see lunch on the table and it confused me. However, when I looked at the clock it read 11:36 and then it all made sense. I slept in. I ate alone and then ran up to my room grabbed the dress and walked to Ami's room. She was sitting on the bed looking out the window.

"You should come with me." She begged, but never looked at me.

"No I can't, but I made this for you to go home in." I set the dress beside her and she hugged me and began to cry.

"It's okay." I tried to comfort her; "I'll see you again soon."

"You will!" She exclaimed.

I nodded my head and smiled.

"You promise." She asked and showed me her pinky finger.

"I promise." I told her and linked my pinky with her's.

"You can't break a pinky promise. It's bad luck." Ami smiled and leapt off the and then got changed in to the dress. I walked out of the room with her as the doorbell rang. She clenched my hand, but when we got down stairs and her new parents smiled at her. She let go and ran to hug them. I gave them her suitcase, which had almost nothing in it.

"Thank you." They smiled.

I smiled back.

As they left Ami turned and yelled, "You can't break a pinky promise. It's bad luck."

I smiled and yelled back, "Okay."

I think she would be disappointed to know that I would never be able to keep that promise. I wasn't afraid of bad luck. I already had a bunch that was bundled up in a pencil. My parents gave it back to me when they abandoned me.

That night my world shattered.

"You must pick." The woman screeched.

"You must make a wish." Another woman's voice scratched my ears.

"Make them go away. I don't want to hear the angry voices." I cried and gave into the voice clawing at my mind.

"Fine." A smoothing voice said, "They are gone."

I woke up and I wasn't covered in sweat, but my cursed pencil and sketchpad had an eerie glow surround them.

I walked over and picked up the pencil without thinking and started to draw a face of a young woman, again. I cringed when I realized what I had done. I started to cry when I realized who the woman on the paper was becoming. I recognized her as if she was my own mother and I knew that her son would hate me if he knew I knew she was going to die. However, I wasn't sure if it was his mother. Until, I drew in her long hair. I started to sob and I begged myself to stop. Images started to flash before me.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

_**DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE POLL!**_

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. New Pictures

**Here's Chapter 2! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We were in my favourite café. The woman I was drawing was sitting in her favourite seat, the table closest to the windows facing the street. She was waiting for someone. I wish could close my eyes because I feared for what was going to happen.<p>

A small girl with blond hair, like her mother, and violet eyes walked closer to the table. She hoisted herself on to the chair and smiled at her mother. Her older brother was over at the cashier. He was notorious for flirting with every female he passes and this was no exception.

His little sister became annoyed and ran over to make sure he ordered the right thing. They argue a little, but their mother finds it to be the funniest thing she's ever seen.

"Utau." The mother calls in a crystal clear voice, "Be nice to your brother. It's his birthday."

I want to scream at her to leave the café and never come back. On her eldest son's birthday I didn't want to see this. What happens next is engraved in my mind. Never again will I pick up this pencil, I swear to myself.

Utau's mother is about to get up when there is screaming. A man dressed in black runs in and demands everyone to lie on the ground, but Utau is too scared to stay by herself half way between her brother and her mother. She races to her mother.

"I said, stay on the ground." The man ordered aggressively. However, Utau is little she doesn't know any better. She just wants to be safe and the safety she knows is where her mother is.

Utau's next steps determine the fate of her and her mother.

"Get down." Her brother screams desperately. They never got along, but he never wanted anything to happen to her. Who would he argue with? Who would make him turn around when he got too distracted? Who would be his little and precious sister?

The gun in the man's hands turned on the boy lying on his stomach in front of the cash register.

"No." Utau calls and the gun is back on her. She isn't on the ground like she was told, but the man has no more patience. He pulls the trigger.

The man freezes, he never intended on killing anyone, but he was frustrated because things didn't go the way he had planned. He races out the door without so much of a word. The café comes to life in an instant everyone is on their phones calling for an ambulance. Unfortunately, everyone knows no one can survive a bullet to the head.

Utau crawls out from under her mother's body and races to her brother. She apologizes multiple times. He becomes distant and pushes her away as police and paramedics arrive. They become separated and the images start to fade from my vision.

I looked down at the sketchpad and noticed there were two extra pictures faded in the background. One was of the boy who might regret his decision to push his little sister away and the second was of the now scarred Utau.

The main picture was gruesome. Their mother's eyes were wide and there was blood running down her face. There was a hole just above her left eye. The picture I sketched was so detailed, that my hand even included the bullet showing partly out of the wound.

I slammed the book shut. This can't be happening. I remember the events and my promise as I try to fall asleep. However, sleep doesn't come easily. I twist and turn, and eventually fell to the floor. I find the most comfort on the cool ground.

The morning was like the one when Ami found her new parents. Everyone was rowdy and excited. I, on the other hand, was tired and rude.

"Um . . ." One of the girls who bullied Ami tried to get my attention, but I walked right by her. I was in no mood to talk. No one knew my name here and I liked it like that.

I was lying on my bed and there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I called and then pulled out my I-pod headphones.

There was no answer at first, but then a small voice answered, "Our caretakers want us all to gather down stairs."

I walked to the door and threw it open. The small girl whimpered and then I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." I told her, "I just had a really bad dream."

The girl looked at me with an understanding look and then ran off. She came back in seconds with a pink elephant in her arms.

"You can have it." She told me and passed it to me. "My mom bought it for me when I had nightmares, but they are all gone now. So, you can have it." She smiled.

I tried to smile, but I couldn't. "Thank you." I whispered and put the elephant on my bed.

She pulled me down stairs. Everyone was sitting in the kitchen. I walked in and no one turned to greet us instead they stared at a young girl with blond wavy hair. She had some blood on her shoulder.

"She ended up on our door step." The witch informed us, "She won't tell us anything."

I pushed through the small crowd around her and knelt down in front of her.

"Utau." I called. She looked up at me. Then recognition flashed through her expression. She jumped up and hugged me.

"Ikuto, doesn't want me anymore." She cried on my shoulder.

I had to act as if I knew nothing, "What about your mom?"

"She . . . She died." Utau confessed, but hearing it from her made it seem all that more real. I gripped her tightly and tried to comfort her.

"She can't stay here." The witch prompted.

I spun around and glared at the woman. I growled, "Why not?"

The two caretakers were taken back by my outburst, but it served them right. This was an orphanage.

"She has a brother." The happier one commented.

"He doesn't want me." Utau cried.

"Can't she stay were Ami was staying?" I asked. The caretakers looked between each other and then sighed. They agreed eventually.

Everyone happily greeted their new friend, but I suddenly realized one important detail. Her brother didn't just throw her way; he was a minor. He, legally, couldn't take of his sister. I wondered what he was going to do if he didn't come here with his sister.

The day came and went. I faded to the background again, once Utau became comfortable with all her new friends.

There was a chest in my room. So, to prevent myself from seeing any more deaths I decided to hide it in the chest. The caretakers came up to tell me its lights out. I obeyed without any complaint like usual, but I was too tired.

The next day I was a woken by Utau.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There are two strangers downstairs." She told me. I sighed.

"Yeah, they here to adopt a child." I told her.

"So, they could be my new mom and dad?" She asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"What happened to your dad?" I realized that her mom wasn't a single mother.

"Ikuto went to find him." Utau stated looking at her hands.

I decided I wouldn't pry anymore. I quickly put on some jean short-shorts and a pink blouse. Utau was wearing a yellow sundress. We walked down stairs. Two wealthy-looking people were standing in the living room surveying all the kids. I found it to be inhuman.

The woman turned around when the stairs creaked under our weight. Utau hugged my leg. I assumed she recognized the woman.

"Utau, dear. Come home with your auntie and uncle." She tried to persuade Utau.

Utau shook her head and tightened her grip on my leg.

"Where's your brother, Utau?" The man asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"He went to find daddy." Utau told him.

The man looked at Utau with a skeptical look and the woman started to laugh.

"Your father." The woman laughed. Her husband tried to make her be quiet, but she wasn't listening. I could tell he was frantic to stop her, so I covered her ears.

"Your father is dead." The woman sneered and I glared at the woman. When I uncovered Utau's ears, I realized she still heard. She ran upstairs crying. The woman and her husband came to the foot of the stairs. They recognized me.

"Well, if it isn't the little slut Ikuto hung around with." The woman spat.

"Watch your mouth." I scolded, "They can hear you."

The woman looked over her shoulder to the living room and then shrugged her shoulders.

"I see your good-for-nothing parents finally abandoned you." The woman cackled.

I walked down the stairs and acted unfazed. I passed her and flipped my pink hair over my shoulder. I looked back at them and glared, but said nothing as I continued to the kitchen.

The woman was determined to get a reaction out of me. She followed me into the kitchen and started to degrade me. However, I have seen too much and experienced too many things to care what she called me and I also knew none of her accusations were true.

I heard her stomp out of the kitchen. I slumped into a chair. I was kidding myself is I said what she called me didn't effect me. Everyone in my old high school assumed I was a dumb slut just because I had a strange hair colour, and I was petite. It also didn't help that I hung around with Ikuto.

I was just staring at my cereal bowl when the doorbell rang. No one answered and the doorbell rang again. I got up and walked over to the door. When I opened the door a man who reminded me of Ikuto was standing in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**Tell me! :)**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Finding Their Dreams

**Here's the next CHAPTER! :O**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

**_Animefreak_, _Kermit999_, and _XxxPuppylove12xxX_**

**:D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Amu, why are you here?" The man asked to moment he saw me. I had only seen this man once before, but I knew him well enough because he followed Ikuto and I around when I went over to their house.<p>

"I scared my parents, so they threw me in here." I told him with a shrug of my shoulders. He could create his own story as to why I scared them. It would probably be better than what actually happened.

"I'm sure they'll come back." He said and then patted my head. I scoffed and moved out of his way.

I called for Utau. She came running down in an instant. She stared at the man as if he was a stranger to her.

"Daddy." She cried and ran at him. They hugged for a while.

"Where's Ikuto?" Utau's dad asked.

He put Utau on the ground and she looked at him with a confused look.

"He went to find you." Utau whispered.

Her father nodded his head and started to think. They were a little late, but the caretakers finally showed up. They greeted him and then they asked for his connection to Utau. He told them and they seemed pleased. I wasn't sure if they were pleased by the fact he was going to take Utau off their hands or by the fact that he knew me well enough to take me too.

"I'll go get her stuff." The witch said

"I didn't have anything here." Utau announced and then looked at me sadly.

The witch mumbled something unintelligent, but everyone ignored her.

Utau's dad looked at me as he ushered his daughter out the door.

"Would you like to come with us?" He asked.

I smiled at his kind offer, but I had to decline because part of me agreed with what he said before. Maybe, just maybe my parents would come back to find me.

"I know Ikuto would be happy to see you." Utau's father persuaded, but I couldn't go with them knowing that I saw his wife's death.

I shook my head and then I heard the witch scream, "Go with them, no parents are going to want you."

I looked to the ground, that wasn't necessary. I knew it was true because I looked like I was working here. Ami and Utau are the only ones who have tried to persuade me to come with them.

Utau's father asked me again, but this time I looked at him and nodded my head. Who was I kidding? My parents weren't going to come, even if their lives depended on it. They were too scared. I sighed and headed up to pack my things. It wasn't a hard task because I never really unpacked in the first place.

However, I did something I'm sure I'll regret. I packed the sketchpad with me. I buried it deep in my suitcase, but I had no idea what made me bring it. I walked back down stairs with my suitcase. I smiled at them and started to walk out the door.

"No." I heard a lot of voices call.

The little boy who nervously asked me to sing a lullaby came running down the stairs and grabbed my sleeve.

"You can't go." He cried, I sighed and knelt down. He started to try and whip away his tears as they fell with his small fists.

"It's okay." I told him, "We might meet again."

"Really?" He brightened up a bit. I whipped away his remaining tears. He never talked to me before, but I guess I was nicer than his current caretakers.

I nodded and looked at him sadly. He was young and naïve. He missed the word 'might' in my sentence, but that's okay. They'll forget me in a couple days.

I walked outside and looked up. All the kids were sitting by a window and waving franticly. I waved back and then handed my suitcase to Utau's father. He put it in the trunk and then started the car.

I looked back at the house and then sat in the convertible. I sat in the back with Utau for the first part of this trip.

We were on the road for three hours. We passed different towns and cities at a crazy speed I hardly thought was legal. Utau's father never did tell us where we were going and now that I thought about it. We never saw any proof that he was whom he said he was, or who Utau thought he was.

I shook my head. I'm think way too much and blowing things out of proportion.

"Where are we going?" I asked again for the twentieth time.

"No where, but everywhere." He said. This was the first time he talked since I got in the car and now he just confused me. He looked at me through the rear-view mirror with a smirk on his lips. I cursed with a growl.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Utau asked this time in a sweet voice.

"To Tokyo, but we're stopping in Seiyo." He told her. My jaw dropped. Utau had her dad wrapped around her finger. Daughter-complex almost passed through my mind.

I thought about where we were, but I wasn't really sure. We passed a town sign, but I couldn't catch what it said because we were moving at a blinding speed. There was a dinging sound and I looked over Utau's father's shoulder. We were low on gas.

I sighed and fell back into my seat. I stared out at the passing landscape. I unconsciously started to rub my hands.

"Is everything okay?" Utau's father asked when he looked at me, but something was off. He was looking at me like he had to make sure I was still here, or to make such I hadn't killed anyone. It was weird, but I tried to ignore the looks.

"Yeah." I answered in a bored tone.

One hour passed and then the car started to spurt and wheeze.

"Didn't you get gas?" I asked with a bewildered look.

He looked at me and then shook his head with a nervous laugh.

"I forgot?" He made his statement sound like a question.

I grumbled and got out of the car. I could see a cityscape in the distance. I took a step towards the city and then my hand started to burn. I gripped them and asked to have the trunk opened.

When the trunk opened, I wrestled with my bag. I found the sketchpad and knew what was going to happen next, but I tried to drop the pencil. I wish I would have never opened my suitcase, or even better, I wish I never brought it with me. I don't even know why I did.

I pulled the sketchpad out and flipped to a new page. I started to draw a woman at first, but then a man and then images whipped by me. I don't know how I knew, but I knew this was taking place in the city I could see in the distance. I could vaguely hear Utau asking if I was okay.

The images invaded my vision.

There was a man and a woman. They walked into a Broadway theatre in the middle of the night it seemed because the moon was high in the sky. It was empty; no audience was looking at them as they walked onto the stage.

"I didn't get the part." The woman cried and then slumped on to the floor.

"Neither did I." The man sighed sadly, but both people looked hopelessly depressed.

What were they planning to do?

I noticed the ropes that hung from the ceiling; they were used in an act of a play. However, I wasn't the only one to notice them.

"This part was everything to me." The woman cried, "I have nothing."

The man looked at her with frantic hope that she wasn't going to try to do what he thought she was going to do. Kill herself.

"Don't." The man pleaded.

"Why?" The woman cried and marched over to the ropes. "Come with me."

She smiled at him, but it was a twisted smile. The man swallowed, he had more sense than she did.

"There are going to be other parts." He tried to bargain with her, but she wasn't listening as she tied the rope into the familiar shape.

"That's what they say, but it never happens." She sneered at him.

"Please." He begged, "Don't do this."

She walked to another rope and did the same thing. The man ran over to her and grabbed her. He shook her shoulders. Suddenly, there was a light shining on them.

"Hey. This is off-limits." The security guard yelled.

The woman stared at him like she was already dead. The man however, looked at the officer and apologized.

"We are actors." The woman stated, "We were just practicing."

The man looked at the officer and hoped he would still kick them out. But the officer just nodded his head and carried on. The woman smirked.

The woman walked away and came back with stools.

The man swallowed. He didn't want to die. He knew that this part wasn't meant to be, but there would be other parts, maybe not here, but somewhere else.

"Stop this, please." The man begged again.

The woman just looked at him.

"We'll move back to New York." The man pleaded. There was a flicker of hope in the woman's eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it came.

She stepped on the stool and pulled the rope of her neck.

"Come with me." She asked again.

The man shook his head wildly.

"There's nothing here for you after I'm gone." The woman sneered.

The man shook his head and back away.

"You were nothing until I came along and once I'm gone you'll have no where to go." The woman knew it wasn't true because this man was a far better actor than she ever was, but she hated it.

The man stared at her and started to believe her. I wish I could've screamed at him not to believe her or tell the woman she needs more faith in her skills, but I couldn't speak.

The man stepped on to the stool and pulled the rope of his head. Suddenly, my vision shifted and I could see a big number 1 painted in red near the doors. My vision shifted again and I was looking at the two people about to throw away their lives.

The woman counted down. When she reached one they kicked the stools away. There was a loud crack and then the bodies fell limp. They looked peaceful.

The pictures faded from my vision.

I looked at my pictures. The only thing that would remind me of this incident would be the rope drawn around each of their necks.

I looked up and noticed the sun was still out. I looked in the car and it read 1 o'clock. They hadn't died, yet. I looked around franticly.

"Where are we going?" Utau's father asked.

"To that city. It's Broadway theatre." I told him, but realized that he was looking at me with a pained, but knowing look, almost understanding.

I buried my sketchpad in my suitcase again and then hopped into the car. We sped towards the city and then one more thing clicked into my head.

"Wasn't this car low on gas?" I asked.

"Daddy filled with a tank in our trunk." Utau said. I nodded my head.

I watched the cityscape come closer and closer with each passing second.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**I hoped you liked it! :)  
><strong>

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. AN Notification

Hi, Everyone I just want to inform you that I will be continuing this story on _Fiction Press (.com)_

I will be continuing it on this site as well, but if you want to read what happens after this chapter. It is available on the other site. The updates on the other site are going to be my priority!

However, I'm sure the updates will be relatively similar in dates.

I chose to move the story to the sister site because I didn't what the characters to be assumed to act like Amu and Ikuto. It also requires me to update two stories at a time.

I hope you'll still this story!

Thanks!


End file.
